


The Rooftop

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rooftop Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: “It’s a warm night, besides, the computer will take some time to calculate the results.” Fenton had said, already grabbing Gyro’s hands to pull him towards the elevator. Gyro had let him, the tingling of their joined hands, which he attributed to the quantum electric field they were experimenting with earlier.  the smile on Fenton’s beak was always enough to make Gyro simply melt.





	The Rooftop

They were on the rooftop, the sky above a glow with stars as the moon shines down. Soft blankets separated the two birds from the hard concrete roof of the money bin. Fenton has convinced his boss, and now boyfriend, to take a break during one of their longer shifts. 

_ “It’s a warm night, besides, the computer will take some time to calculate the results.” Fenton had said, already grabbing Gyro’s hands to pull him towards the elevator. Gyro had let him, the tingling of their joined hands, which he attributed to the quantum electric field they were experimenting with earlier. the smile on Fenton’s beak was always enough to make Gyro simply melt.  _

_ “Besides, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Fenton continued as they boarded the elevator.  _

_ Gyro was surprised by the simple layout of the roof. Fairy lights hung on the rails. Blankets spread out next to a basket that had been set out. “I thought we could have a midnight snack.” Fenton said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.  _

_ “That sounds wonderful.” Gyro had said as Fenton pulled him towards the blanket.  _

“It’s beautiful, the stars. All those suns out there shining just for us.” Fenton spoke, their hands intertwined. Gyro turned his head, he found he liked this sight better than any celestial body. 

“Yeah, sure is.” He said softly, Fenton meeting his gaze and blushing. 

Gyro popped his head on his hand as he inched closer to the small bird. A hand came out to gently caress his cheek. 

Their beaks were so close now and Fenton wondered if Gyro could hear the hammering of his heart against his ribs. His hand reached out, fingers splayed in Gyro’s hair as they moved closer together. 

Their breaths mingling as their eyes fluttered closed. Gyro was the one to initiate it. Their beaks scraping for a second before they found their perfect angle. 

Gyro could never knew you could be addicted to the taste of someone’s lips, but here he was. His sense turning to fire at the feeling of Fenton. Every cell in his body seemed to be doing double time. He was lightheaded, drunk on their love. 

They pulled away and Fenton gave a dopey smile, his face slack as he looked up at Gyro. 

“Who taught you to kiss?” He asked dumbly. 

Gyro chuckled, “You want lessons?” He asked and instead of responding Fenton pulled him down for another kiss. Their experiment could wait, they were researching a whole new field of study of their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life   
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
